


Tenting

by Winterwolke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/pseuds/Winterwolke
Summary: Drabble inspired by a discussion and a picture on the AO3-Facebook-group. Wincest, nothing graphic. Dedicated to LeeMarieJack, the true master of Wincest drabbles.





	Tenting

Spreading the manual was just the first step. Sam looked at it with a serious expression before he turned and settled next to Dean on the ground. Taking the fly sheet off the man tent, Sam revealed the tent pole. "Gonna fumble with it until it stands like a dream and then make it shiny and slick," he said. Dean was wondering where they'd gone wrong standing in the middle of nowhere watching his brother waving a useless sheet of paper as a form of foreplay. Still he didn't mind outdoor terms as dirty talk – or getting his pole polished.

**Author's Note:**

> We had this discussion on Facebook about a post from tumblr. A woman was discussing her 50 Shades fic and a guy overheard her. He said she was using the term "man tent" for erections and I found it so funny I wrote a not-so-serious response about man tents and tent poles. I was in the shower today when I thought "Why not making a drabble out of it." So here you go and I hope you enjoyed it a bit. As I said I'd like to dedicate it to LeeMarieJack because she was an awesome person and I'm very sad she isn't around anymore to share her stories with us. I hope she can read it, though, wherever she might be.


End file.
